fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Jackson
Barry is a character in the film Friday the 13th, in which he is portrayed by Willie Adams. A counselor at Camp Crystal Lake in the 1950's, Barry is the boyfriend of fellow camp counselor Claudette. Appearances Films In the prologue of Friday the 13th, set in 1957, Barry first appears at a campfire sing-a-long alongside Claudette and various campers. Wanting some privacy, both Barry and Claudette leave the campfire and enter an empty cabin, going upstairs with the plan of having sex, not realizing they have been followed. As a semi-nude Barry and Claudette make out, they notice someone has else has entered the room. Hastily redressing, Barry attempts to explain to this new arrival that he and Claudette were not doing anything, only to be killed when his stomach is stabbed with a knife. With Barry dead, his killer proceeds to stab the panicking Claudette to death as well. Barry and Claudette's killer was never apprehended and Camp Crystal Lake was subsequently closed down shortly after their deaths. It is later that it was Pamela Voorhees, the camp cook, who had murdered both Barry and Claudette, who she blamed for the death of her son Jason, who had drowned in Crystal Lake due to negligence on the counselor's part. Novels In Simon Hawke's 1987 novelization of Friday the 13th, Barry appears in the prologue of the book, which aptly adapts the prologue of the film. The novel offers more insight on Barry, stating that he more than likely does not love Claudette, also revealing that it was Claudette's bunkmate who had found Barry and Claudette's mutilated corpses in a barn. Comics In Wildstorm's two-issue comic miniseries Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale released in 2007, Barry appears as a main character in the second issue. Barry first appears in the miniseries when he and Claudette introduce themselves to Jason Voorhees, who has been taken to the camp by his mother due to her inability to find anyone to watch him while she works. Later in the comic, Barry, growing bored of watching of watching campers play in the lake, convinces Claudette to sneak off into the woods to have sex. As Barry and Claudette make love, Jason, who had noticed the two leaving the lakeshore and followed them into the woods, leaps from the bushes and begins to attack Barry. Knocking Jason away, Barry, when Jason runs away clutching his injured nose, begins to chase after him, attempting to apologize for hurting him. Ignoring Barry, Jason reaches the docks of Crystal Lake and falls into the water, where he drowns as Barry helplessly watches. The remainder of Barry's appearance in Friday the 13th: Pamela Tale consists of an adaptation of Friday the 13th's prologue. Both Barry and Claudette also appear Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation, another two-issue comic miniseries by Wildstorm released in 2007. Appearing in only one panel in the prologue of the first issue, the miniseries depicts when Barry and Claudette first met Pamela and Jason, a meeting which drastically differs from the version seen in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale, most likely due to the prologue of Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation being a story told by several camping children.